


After Evil Sam

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has one last date with Sam and Jim helps him see the error of his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Evil Sam

Hey one and all. Last night, in my fever induced delirium, I said that I actually liked Evil Sam because eventually Blair would need comforting from this disastrous relationship. I even said that I'd write the story if TPTB didn't show the episode soon. Okay, so I didn't give them much time. What else was I to do while I stayed home from work? 

SAP ALERT!!! This is probably very sappy. However, I feel that as long as sugar doesn't ooze out of the computer I'm okay. I didn't see any when I wrote it. Of course, it could be gumming up the works, waiting for the right moment to break free. 

DISCLAIMER: Jim, Blair, and Sam belong to UPN, Paramount, and Pet Fly Productions. I'm making no money off this and have none to give anyway. One day, I may actually return the guys. You can have Sam back as soon as the story is finished. 

## After Evil Sam

by Siren  


Jim lay in his bed, waiting for his roommate's return. He couldn't help wondering -- hoping -- if things would come to a head tonight. Blair had been involved in an on-again, off-again romance with Sam from forensics for the last few months. Right now it was on again. Of course, Jim knew that wouldn't last long. What was obvious to everyone at the station except Blair, was that the woman was toying with him. 

Jim had tried to warn Blair that this could happen. Sam had a reputation for stringing men along. She kept them guessing until she found someone more interesting. Blair, however, wouldn't listen. He insisted that Sam wouldn't treat him like that. Jim knew better than to try and push the issue; it would just make Blair more determined to prove him wrong. He'd learned that lesson when Naomi had told Blair he wasn't cut out to be a police observer. Proving her wrong wasn't the only reason Blair agreed to go undercover in that car theft case, but it did help him make his decision. 

Granted, this affair -- if it could be called that -- had lasted longer than most for Sam, but it was still just a game to her. Jim could see that. Hell, everyone could. At the station they were taking bets on how long it would take for Sam to dump Blair for good. Jim was one of the few who felt that Blair would finally see the light and dump Sam. Hopefully it would happen soon. 

Blair's absence, though, meant that tonight wouldn't be the night he dropped Sam. Jim was about to give up on his vigil and get some sleep, when his roommate entered the loft. From his room, Jim listened as Blair carefully placed his keys in the basket beside the door. He heard the young man drop his back pack on the floor, grab a beer from the refrigerator, and drop onto one of the sofas. The heartfelt sigh that escaped Blair's lips convinced Jim to go talk to him. 

"You're home early," Jim said as he snatched a beer and sat down near Blair. 

"Yeah. Well, Sam decided I wasn't giving her enough attention. Again." 

Jim suppressed a grin. "What did you forget this time?" 

Blair shook his head. He took another pull from his beer before answering, "Damned if I know." 

"I know it's not her birthday," Jim said. "Did you forget a date?" 

"Not on your life. I've made sure I write my dates with her in red ink." 

"Forget an anniversary?" 

"If I did it's one she created." Blair thought for a moment before quietly saying, "No, that's not it." 

"Maybe the moon is full," Jim suggested. 

"That's not fair, Jim. Sam isn't that changeable." 

"Really?" Obviously his young friend needed to have his memory jogged. Jim raised one finger. "What did she do when you forgot your first date?" 

"Made me singe my eyebrows. But I deserved that," Blair protested, but he didn't sound so sure. 

"Maybe. What about when you forgot her birthday?" 

"She made me grovel for a couple of days. I deserved that too." 

Jim nodded. "I'll admit that wasn't too bright, Chief." He thought for a moment. "What about when you didn't buy her flowers to commemorate the one month anniversary of your first date?" 

Blair didn't answer at first. "She practically made me get on my knees and beg." 

"Did you deserve that?" 

"Hell, no!" he said, angrily. "We hadn't even been dating steadily during that month." 

Silence descended in the loft. Jim tried to think of one situation that would make Blair see what was really happening in this so-called relationship with Sam. There were so many incidents he could think of but none would put the cherry on the sundae. If he tried to go through every one they would be up all night. He watched Blair and realized he might not have to bring up another experience. The young man's eyes seemed to be looking into himself, as if searching for the answer to a confusing riddle. 

"Matter of fact," Blair said quietly, "I didn't deserve most of her trials." He stood and began to pace. Arms gesturing wildly, he continued, "Now that I think about it, she's been toying with me the whole time." 

"I tried to warn you about her." 

Blair swung around. Anger contorted his face and Jim decided he would have been better off not saying his last words. "I bet everyone's been laughing about this. About me! The long-haired hippie being led around like a small dog." His voice was raising in anger. "Jumping at every scrap Sam throws my way. Everyone's laughing aren't they? Even you." 

Jim stood and faced the young man. "No, Blair. I would never laugh about this." 

"Yeah, right." Blair walked over to the kitchen and slammed his empty beer bottle into the trash. "Man, this is *never* going to happen again. Even if she comes crawling back to me I won't notice." 

"Good for you, Chief." 

Blair stalked back to Jim. "And if anyone at the station starts laughing about this. . ." 

Jim placed a finger against Blair's lips. "No one will start laughing. I won't allow it." 

Blair's hand came up to pull Jim's away from his lips. Jim smiled when the younger man didn't release his grip on his hand. 

"Why would she treat me like that?" 

"She's an idiot," Jim said. He reached forward and brushed a lock of hair behind Blair's ear. 

Blair's free hand traced the path Jim had just taken. "You wouldn't do that to me," he whispered. 

"No, Blair. I wouldn't do that." Jim waited. The next move would have to be Blair's. 

The young man released his hold of Jim's hand and started to walk away. He turned back to Jim, his eyes filled with pain. "I might have so much going on in my life that I forget things, but I wouldn't toy with someone's affections that way. It hurts too much." 

Jim's heart ached. He wanted to put his arms around Blair and comfort him but he feared the action could scare him away. Instead, he walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't do that. You would never hurt anyone intentionally." 

Blair nodded. He turned around. Jim thought he was going to hide in the sanctuary of his room when the young man surprised him by leaning against his chest. Automatically, Jim's arms wrapped around Blair, holding him close. Blair's hands reached up to grab Jim's, and squeezed tight. 

They stood quietly for a moment before Jim leaned over and kissed the top of Blair's head. The young man sighed. He released Jim's hands, twisted in his embrace, and wrapped his arms around him. Continuing to hold him close, Jim gently turned Blair's face toward his and tenderly kissed his lips. When Blair didn't pull away, Jim smiled down at him, and softly kissed his eyes, and then his nose. Blair licked his lips. He sighed again, and buried his head against Jim's chest. 

It would be a long time before either man broke their embrace.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lfschomb@gdi.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
